Retaining walls are used in various landscaping projects and are available in a wide variety of styles. The blocks used to form retaining walls come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. The front face of the blocks may be provided with a texture or a desired geometrical shape that provides the finished wall with a desired appearance. Typically, the blocks are provided as modular units that are dry stacked without the use of mortar when constructing the retaining wall.
When constructing the retaining wall the blocks are laid in courses until a desired wall height is obtained. Typically, the height of a retaining wall determines its stability. Short retaining walls having a height of about 3 feet or less are usually stable and may not require connection between courses of blocks or a setback between courses. If the height of the retaining wall is more than about 3 feet, the retained earth creates pressures on the backside of the retaining wall that may require adjacent courses of the wall to be connected or stabilized with respect to each other and may require the wall to be built with a desired setback. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a block system that includes a block and an easy to use connector for use in connecting blocks in adjacent courses of a retaining wall at a desired setback.